Worth Fighting For
by Feanfyr
Summary: A drunken Fudge accidentally invokes Roman-Era war magic through the War Declaration Oaths out of anger while at an international council- everyone else has to deal with the consequences.


**Worth Fighting For**

**Arc I - Shock Waves**

**Act I - In this World**

_**"In this world there is room for everyone. And the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone."**_

* * *

Very few Aurors enjoyed acting as an escort or bodyguard, this due to either jobs tend to actually mean 'babysitter' - this fact was double so for when the person being guarded was the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It wasn't just that guarding the Minister was a rather tedious job due to the man's own special brand of incompetent idiocy but that where ever Fudge went, his Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge usually followed.

Now alone, the two were manageable to deal with when on guard duty, albeit with the idiocy of politicians whom believed they knew better, but together- that was just a nightmare consisting of long-winded conversations made just to boost the other's ego along with basically every Auror-given order ignored because obviously the Minister and his Undersecretary knew best.

It was for this reason that when Sirius, after failed arguments and bargaining, was intensively relieved when only Fudge was present at the Ministry's international docking area- while there were few anti-apparation wards present in context to the size of the Ministry, unless of an emergency the Ministry prefers to have a designated area for portkey arrivals and departures- where their portkey was waiting for them.

"Black? I wasn't aware you were going to be my escort." Fudge said, slightly beweildered.

Sirius shrugged slightly, "There was a change of plans, Walters' wife went into labor."

"Jackie Walters is in labor?" Fudge exclaimed, "Why, I remember her back when she was a Peters..."

Sirius simply gave a non-commital hum as he ignored Fudge's babbling to focus on the portkey. The portkey in question wasn't a bit of rubbish as there wasn't a change of muggles picking it up in a docking area, instead it was an expensive-looking silver and gold pocket watch- someone was either being a kiss-ass to the Minister or Fudge himself asked for it to impress who ever would see them landing.

_Though,_ he admitted, _it wouldn't surprise me if it was a mixture of both. I should just be greatful that it wasn't something ridiculous like a statue._ With that thought, and ignoring Fudge's indulgent look, Sirius set about checking the portkey for tampering- working from pranks all the way up to dark curses- before straightening when the portkey came up clear. "It's safe, Minister."

"Why, of course it is." Fudge said with the indulgent parent look. "After all, who could possibly break into the Ministry?..."

Sirius allowed him to babble on about how spectacular the Ministry was, especially with the current Minister, until the arrival time approached, then he grabbed the watch and offered an end to Fudge, cutting through the one-sided conversation with ease. "It's time to go, Minister. The activation word?"

"What-? Oh! Yes, of course." The other man said as he grabbed the offered watch end. "_Torch_."

Sirius started walking forwards even as the world began spinning like a demented Merry-Go-Round, knowing that doing so made all magical transportation easier. Sure enough, he landed on his feet as the portkey stopped, reaching out to catch Fudge as the man stumbled. He took the watch and deposited it in the used portkey box labeled 'Western Europe' within the slot named 'Britain', allowing Fudge to recompose himself from the disconcerting trip- he smothered a grin at the Minister's disappointed expression at no one being present to, he would assume, welcome them.

The room they were in, Sirius noted, was a large square room with ten large rectangles etched in passive grey runes into the brown wood floor with only three sides as the fourth was a wall. The walls were a simple white with the black used portkey boxes on the left of each runic rectangle (they were labeled in golden writing as Northern America, Southern America, Northern Africa, Southern Africa, Western Europe, Eastern Europe, Western Asia, Eastern Asia, Oceanic and Royals- he found Royals the most interesting as it had a slot named 'Atlantis' on it along with other places he had believed as legend) with the corresponding active portkey box, labled just as the used one, to the right of the rectangles. Across from the rectangle they landed, on the eastern side of the room, was a simple wooden door- the only non-portkey exit from the room.

"If you're ready, Minister?" Sirius prompted as he approached the door, allowing Fudge to overtake him and open it.

Who Sirius assumed was a French witch was waiting at a desk beside the door, "Ah! _Monsieur Fudge! Avez-vous eu un bon voyage? Il n'y avait aucun problème, non?_" At their confusion the witch let out a soft exclamation (which sounded like a self-chastining) before pulling out two black leather bracelets with blue runes stitched into them, she waited until they were wearing them before speaking. "Hello Mr. Fudge, the Council in almost ready to start- the second door on your right, you can't miss it."

Sirius offered the witch a slight smile and mouthed 'thank you' as he followed Fudge's swift departure towards the mentioned door, he was sure he saw the witch grin as she smothered a laugh when he made a face at Fudge for not acknowledging the woman's help- which made him grin in response. But, then they were entering the ILC (that is the International Leadership Council which is basically when the government heads of the magical world meet for a total of three days) chambers and suddenly his face cleared as Auror Black took place of the playful Sirius.

As Minister Fudge took his seat in the Western Europe area of the chambers, Auror Black stood at the wall behind his Minister.

The Council Chambers like the portkey docking area had ten designations; Northern and Southern America, Northern and Southern Africa, Western and Eastern Asia, Western and Eastern Europe, Oceanic and Royals. Unlike the docking area, the room was circular with each area situated almost like a clock with the entrance at Six o'clock and the Chief-In-Council's seating area at Twelve o'clock; from there it was Northern Africa at One o'clock, Oceanic at Two o'clock, Southern America at Three o'clock, Eastern Asia at Four o'clock, Southern Africa at Five o'clock, Eastern Europe at Seven o'clock, Northern America at Eight o'clock, Western Europe at Nine o'clock, Western Asia at Ten o'clock and Royals (which was empty and seemed to have been for some time with the amount of attention paid to it) at Eleven o'clock with a stage-like speaking platform at the center of the room.

Auror Black noted Minister Fudge speaking with- or, rather, _at_- President Leonardo Fernandez (the President of magical Spain) and that the Greek sitting area was vacated before the chamber doors opened to admit Minister Nikolaos Katsaros with a witch and wizard at his heels, the two stopped at the door while the Greek Minister continued to the Chief-In-Council seat, remaining standing as he announced, "Close the Chamber Doors!"

The witch and wizard that had followed the Greek Minister obeyed swiftly, a soft gold flare of magic sealing the doors closed but Minister Katsaros was speaking again. "Council Members, you may be seated." As one the leaders of various magical governments sat, after a moment Minister Katsaros took his own seat as Chief-In-Council. "Let the One-Thousandth Six-Hundred and Forth Council commence!"

In the ensuing moment of silence, Auror Black noted the other motionless bodyguards standing at the wall behind their leader and recalled what he was told before being sent.

_"Look Black," Mad-Eye Moody barked suddenly, cutting off Sirius' argument that he wasn't experienced enough to accompany Fudge to the International Leadership Council. "The fact of the matter is that anyone with seniority over you is already on their own assignments and so, with Walters on leave temporarily, the job falls to you."_

_Sirius tried one last time, "But I have never even been to the Council!"_

_"It's not like it's Unspeakable-status, Black- it's a simple escort job!" Moody snorted. "All you have to do is make sure Fudge gets to the Council on time and comes back in one piece. During your time there you'll basically just be standing there looking pretty as the politicians hash it out over who's broomstick is better, you're expected to stay near Fudge during the lunch break but when the Council ends for the day you are free until the next day. The only reason why only senior Aurors are assigned is because junior Aurors are idiots whom lack the restraint and patience to stand still and say nothing for hours on end. Got it? Good, now get the hell out of my office! You have less then an hour before departure!"_

Snorting internally at the fresh memory, Auror Black noted that Moody's assessment of 'standing there looking pretty' was fairly apt as all the other guards seemed to be chosen for their appearance- either for eye-candy or intimidation- though he was certain that each would be able to hold their own in a fight if it came to it.

But then Minister Katsaros was speaking again, "The Council recognizes President Knight."

The American president stood in his seat, "My fellow Council men and women, from the time of the first council we have come far- indeed we have come far from just the previous decade! The Earth has grown and matured as had her children living upon her, it is no longer the dark ages of witch hunts- even with Dark Wizards and Witches the last major Dark Wizard Voldemort who had been defeated by Dumbledore (May Merlin guide him) back in the early 80s."

Sirius remembered the stories of Voldemort and Dumbledore, the man whom was so feared Britain referred to him as You-Know-Who verses the professor claimed to be the next Merlin. It was before his time, during his parents' era, that Voldemort raged his war with his following of Death Eaters with Dumbledore combating him with the Ministry and the legendary Order of the Phoenix.

(The Order of the Phoenix, Sirius recalled from his history classes, was an order that was created by Merlin himself when the Ministry of Magic first floundered. Created to be a separate entity from the Ministry, the Order was only re-created in times of dire need when the government failed- times such as when Minister Blackwood tried to convert the government into a Monarchy with himself as king or when Demenotrs first came into being but Voldemort was the most recent- and was stationed upon the hidden island, Avalon. It was a phoenix, recently dubbed Fawkes by Dumbledore, that decided when the Order reformed by choosing a new Order leader and taking them to Avalon- some legends have it that the phoenix is really _Merlin_ in his Animagus form, watching over them when the needed it most.)

In the years of war the Ministry had collapsed and Azkaban taken with only Hogwarts and Avalon safe, then Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. For six days and seven nights the castle was under siege and the shields held, protecting not only the students and staff but all those whom had taken refuge in the last remaining haven available. But, on the dawn of the seventh day, the shields buckled then collapsed and Death Eaters stormed the castle. Before they could enter the castle, however, Dumbledore arrived with the Order via portkey (the Headmaster having left the night before- the reason the shields didn't hold some speculated- to bring the Order) and they made their last stand right there before the castle entrance- upon the castle grounds.

It is said that the battle raged for nearly three days with each side refusing to give, one unwilling to retreat the other unable to unless to endanger those inside, until finally, before the dawn of the third day, Dumbledore was given an opening by Fawkes and killed Voldemort. But the battle had proved to be too much for the old wizard and he died there in his brother's arms as the rest of the Order chased the remaining Death Eaters from Hogwarts. A memorial was later made where Dumbledore had fallen, made to remember all who had been lost regardless of whose side they had been on- as was Dumbledore's dying request.

Of the war, what had directly affected Sirius was his parents going on a raid after the final battle- out of remorse or anger he did not know- in which they were arrested but not before torturing and killing the Longbottom head, leaving Lady Longbottom to raise her son Frank by herself. Sirius, a little over a year, and his brother Regulus, barely three months, were being babysat by their uncle Alphard when news came that their parents were being executed or sent to Azkaban and that Alphard was officially the new Lord Black. All Sirius really knew was that Mother had dropped them off with Unca Alfie and that they never left, in time Mother was forgotten and Unca Alfie became Daddy.

But President Knight was still speaking and Auror Black snapped into place of the reminiscing Sirius, "It is for this reason that I believe we should do away with the Statue of Secrecy."

Chaos erupted _immediately_ - Padfoot thought it was beautiful and Sirius was deeply amused but Auror Black saw an incoming headache.

People were standing and shouting their opinions (he heard mention of how wizarding folk would be drafted into the mundane fickle wars), some getting red and purple faced in their attempts to be heard, the guards all tensed but President Knight and Minister Katsaros were the calm spots within the chaos. The Greek Minister raised his wand-

_**BANG!**_

"Now," Minister Katsaros said calmly in the echoing silence his bang had created. "If you will all return to your seats so that we may continue this discussion like the level-headed adults that we claim to be...President Knight, would you please elaborate on your reasoning to revoking the Statue of Secrecy."

President Knight nodded, "As you wish, Chief Councilman. " Then, addressing the Council members, the American president continued. "Both the Magical and Mundane Worlds have advanced, by leaps and bounds in recent years, but due to these advances in the Mundane World that I believe we should remove the Statue of Secrecy. They have means in which to record events, by picture or sound or a combination of both, that can be sent to anyone anywhere in an instant. Or they can post their findings on the internet where hundreds upon thousands could view it any moment- all it would take is a single video of a careless witch or wizard on YouTube going viral for the Magical World to be exposed because surely other witnesses would come forwards with their own evidence. Some may welcome us, some may resent us but many would fear us and think _'How many are there? Where are they? What if they attack- will we even know who they are? What are they hiding from us that they had to be exposed just to come forwards?_' in response to our exposure- at which point the Statue of Secrecy would be useless anyways. But, if we revoke the Statue of Secrecy ourselves and choose to come forwards then we have a chance to ensure the public's opinion of us isn't blinded by mistrust- to show that, magic or no, _we are all human_."

"With all due respect President Knight," the Korean leader (whose name he did not know) said. "But there is no guarantee that any act to reveal ourselves _won't_ be returned with violence, in fact..."

And so the debate continued, with a brief intermission for lunch where Auror Black remained Minister Fudge's shadow (and, apparently to the Minister, personal butler- something which had both Padfoot and Sirius snarling their anger and Auror Black gritting his teeth with promises of _later_), all the way until the end of the first council meeting upon which it was unanimously decided to place the debate aside to be brought up next gathering. As he left for dinner, Sirius was never so glad that Dad never forced him into politics despite being the Black Family Heir- it was hours of carefully crafted speeches that ultimately lead to nothing.

Padfoot and Auror Black agreed, vigorously.

Fudge, Sirius knew, was eating with ILC members which ment he was free to relax and have his own meal- that is, if he could _find_ the place. He was about to give up when a mildly amused voice called from behind him, "First time here?" The man whom asked was taller then Sirius and looked older- by maybe four or five years- with broader shoulders and darker skin, he had messy brown hair that reminded Sirius slightly of James' and green eyes that were a darker shade then Lily's- Auror Black noted the man seemed to be left handed and look remarkably similar to the Greek Minister.

"Is it that obvious?" Sirius wondered, albeit sheepishly.

The man shrugged, motioning for him to follow as the other started walking. "Not really, but between myself, Astev and Lenore, we've met everyone whom gets assigned for guard duty- though you brits _do_ alternate guards every time."

"No one wants to be tasked with watching out for Fudge, all those able to tend to rush to get assignments whenever a gathering is scheduled." Sirius responded simply before saying, "You look remarkably similar to Minister Katsaros."

The man gave a lopsided grin, "I would hope so, Nikolaos is my brother- I'm Nikolai, the **_Réintzer_** of the family." The man, Nikolai Katsaros, frowned down at his wrist, which had a bracelet identical to the one the witch had provided for him, when the fourth to last word was garbled- sounding almost like there was static when it was said. "I hate when the bracelets mess up translations- they are only as good as their creator and even then there isn't always enough space to fit the translation runes." Nikolai explained. "What they need is to get a building where a bunch of translators can do their runes, less of a chance for errors then. **_Réintzers_** is the Greek equivalent to British Aurors." The taller glanced down at him. "So, do I get your name?"

"Sirius Black." He answered simply.

Whatever Nikolai might have been about to say didn't matter as they entered what appeared to be the Auror (or the international equivalents) cafeteria room.

The room was similar in some ways to Hogwarts' Great Hall but there were dozens of tables scattered around the room rather then four giant tables, one wall was basically a large window that looked out into a large courtyard while another had a long table along it with food containers for people to serve themselves while the final wall had a huge fireplace. The tables and seats were as diverse and varied (from round tables with wooden chairs to rectangle tables with benches to bar tables with stools to coffee tables with couches to tables in a rounded 'L' shape with cushioned chairs- there were even people just sitting on the ground) as the people and food that were there.

Sirius had been aware that there was a world full of witches and wizards out there, it was hard _not_ to be when you're an avid Quidditch fan whose best friend was a professional player on the national team whom insisted on giving free tickets when they made to the World Cup Finals, but he never quite expected so many people- even the World Cup never prepared him for the amount as those were only the people whom managed to get a hand on tickets. The number of people in the room easily out massed the average World Cup attenders and, apparently, the largest group of guards was _five_.

He was suddenly very glad to have run into someone before entering.

When Nikolai herded him towards the serving table, Sirius stared at the vast amount of food- the majority of which he had never even _seen_ before- before breathing and heading for what he knew, snagging a mug of Butterbeer before following the Greek- who's plate and cup was filled with Merlin knows what- to the area where people sat before the fire place.

"We've got a new one," Nikolai announced as they sat. "This is Sirius Black."

A woman who had long blond hair done up into a braid and large green eyes that came off as childish, raised an eyebrow. "As one of the British lords?" She asked before introducing herself almost as an afterthought. "Rachel Anderson, Canadian Auror." she was short, barely making four feet if she stood, with small feet and hands that seemed to scream fragile but there was a hint of strength in her lithe body and eyes.

"Dad's the Lord Black." Sirius said by way of answer.

A man black hair and blue eyes but dressed in a deep red wriggled his eyebrows, "So we have an Heir on our hands? Cináed Phyres, Irish Auror- your lordship."

"That is _Sir_ Lordship to you." Sirius retorted haughtily, earning a few laughs.

"Ah," a woman with dark skin, black hair and amused brown eyes said. "Not just any lord but one with a sense of humor- how novel! I'm Aylen Catori, American **_Vigisorem_**." Aylen frowned briefly at her bracelet before repeating, this time without static. "American equivalent to an Auror."

From there dinner passed as easily as it did back at home in the HQ with his fellow Aurors surrounding him, each of them shared stories as they ate and drank- the stories either meant to be funny, a learning experience for the teller or a 'when I was a rookie I..., I still have no idea how I lived' kind of story. As Astev (apparently the Australian Minister's Cousin) finished telling about how he chased a color-changing kangaroo for hours in nothing more then his boxers and socks for his wand, Sirius quickly thought over which story to tell.

Tony nudged him, "Your turn, new kid."

"This is the story of when my friends accidentally wandered into a bar fight with me." Sirius announced with a grin, earning a few raised eyebrows, then briefly explained "It was my friends James, Peter and Remus with me. James Potter is a professional Quidditch player on the British national team, Peter Pettigrew is a reporter and Remus Lupin is a muggle barista." before starting his story.

So he told of how the four of them had been, for real explainable reason beyond it being a nice night out, walking towards Peter's home, inevitably he and James got into a playful argument over which had the cooler job with Peter and Remus imputing their own little snide comments until James was dramatically declaring he had no friends- to which no one was able to reply to as a horde of drunken wizards (and witches) poured out onto the street a one violent mob of a bar fight. Some of the mob (mainly the witches) had the sense to keep a hold of their wands despite their drunkenness, unfortunately for everyone else, they didn't retain enough sense to use them properly and so anything from fire to painting and even a few exploding spells were being thrown at random. Eventually the Marauders got a system down where Peter disarmed every and collected the wands, Remus bound them all, James stunned those bound and Sirius used jets of water to force the ones still free to fight apart- appearing at HQ with a bunch of drunkards bound and coming to with the vague explanation of "endangering the public" hadn't been on any of their lists of things to do, but it was worth it to see Moody tearing into the drunks.

As pleasant as it all was, the evening did come to a close and everyone started dispersing to head to bed- an Italian Auror was kind enough to lead Sirius into the Western European guest chambers as he had stayed a bit later then the rest since he had gotten into a debate with Rachel over the alcoholic drinks, Firewhisky and Glackká (which was quiet the opposite of Firewhisky as it seems to freeze you throat while going down rather then burn it). While he was walking back, Sirius frowned and paused to listen at what he believed to be Fudge's voice.

"-on't worry."

Then a woman's voice, "Are you certain it will work?"

And Fudge once more, "Nothing will go wrong, it was planned perfectly."

But before he could hear any more, the shrunken mirror that he wore as a necklace started heating up causing him to hurry to his room before which ever of the Marauders calling him exposed him for eavesdropping.

"Padfoot?" James called just as he made it through the door.

Sirius scowled lightly as he pulled out the mirror to look at his friend, "You just interrupted my Marauder-ing."

"Sorry." James was grinning though, completely unrepentant. "But your godson was insisting that he see you- refused to go to bed."

He felt a smile replace the scowl, growing into a full out grin when an insistent voice demanded, "Da! _My_ Pa'foo! _Now_!"

"Alright, alright." James laughed, shooting him a 'see what I have to deal with' look. "I'll give you your Padfoot."

The picture turned shaky for a moment before settling once more to show a child older the one but not yet two, Harry cried out delightedly once the boy saw him. "PA'FOO!"

"Harry, are you giving your dad a hard time?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded happily, "Yes!"

"Good boy," Sirius praised, ignoring James' indignant 'Hey!', the child who beamed in return. "It's your job to keep him on his toes when I'm gone."

Harry tried for a serious expression, "I 'derstan."

"So," He said, changing the subject. "What did you do today?"

Then the child was babbling out the best he could about everything that happened to him that day- from visiting his bestest friends Ron and Neville to Da making his rubber ducky burp bubbles during bath time- until he wore his already tired self out and fell asleep, but not before mumbling out, "Miss you Pa'foo, home soon?"

"Miss you too Harry," Sirius murmured to the already sleeping kid, then promising. "I'll be home real soon."

James left a minute to tuck Harry into bed before picking up the mirror, "How is it when ever Lily isn't here, Harry refuses to go to bed without seeing you first?"

"Because your kid is obviously smart enough to know the better Marauder of us." Sirius answered before raising an eyebrow, "Burping bubbles?"

Opting to ignore the first comment, James answered. "Lily lectured me about how farting bubbles would have a negative influence on Harry."

"Do you remember when she'll be home?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged, "Some time this week, Flitwick should be well enough to take over his classes again by then."

"So what exciting things have you been up to, Mr. Mom?" Sirius prompted teasingly.

James, having been desensitized from the other Marauders' constant use of the name since Harry was born, simply rolled his eyes before telling Sirius about his day- adding what he knew of Remus and Peter's days as well. Sirius retaliated in kind and they talked for a bit until he begged off the routine Quidditch-Auror argument to go to bed for what was sure to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

_**People introduced explained in this format;**_

**_"Referred to first as"_ -Name:** _occupation _[Home Country]

_**...**_

_**"a French witch was waiting at a desk beside the door"**_ **-Emma Chevrolet:** _Directs new arrivals, ensures everyone has a translation bracelet for the ILC. _[France]

_**"President Leonardo Fernandez"**_ **- Leonardo Fernandez: **_the president of magical Spain, equivalent to Minister of Magic. _[Spain]

_**"Minister Nikolaos Katsaros" **_**- Nikolaos Katsaros: **_the minister of magical Greece. Acting Chief-In-Council for the last five years of the ILC. _[Greece]

_**"President Knight" **_**- Alexander Knight: **_the president of magical America _[United States of America]

_**"the Korean leader (whose name he did not know)" - **_**Hyun Li: **_the president of magical Korea _[South Korea]

_**"The man whom asked was taller..."**_ **- ****Nikolai Katsaros: **_Réintzer, equivalent to an Auror_[Greece]

_**"A woman who had long blond hair done up into a braid..." **_**- Rachel Anderson: **_Auror. _[Canada]

_**"A man black hair and blue eyes but dressed in a deep red"**_** - Cináed Phyres: **_Auror. _[Ireland]

_**"a woman with dark skinned, black hair and amused brown eyes" **_**- Aylen Catori: **_Vigisorem, equivalent to an Auror. _[United States of America]

_**"Astev" **_**- Astev Blake: **_Auror. _[Australia]

_**"****the Australian Minister" **_- **Aster Blake:**_ the minister of magical Australia. _[Australia]

_**"Tony" **_**- Anthony Rodriguez: **_Vigisorem. _[Spain]

_**"an Italian Auror" **_**- Dante Soldati: **_Auror. _[Italy]

_**...**_

_**In this AU the timelines are screwed with, as you can probably tell from the mention of the Dumbledore-Voldemort conflict, along with certain things like the Order of the Phoenix legend.**_

_**When this takes place it 2004, Sirius and the Marauders are 22 here. the most notable age changes is this;**_

_**Bill Weasley is 21, he was in the same year as Regulus Black, Shacklebolt Kingsley, Hestia Jones and Barty Crouch Jr.**_

_**Charlie Weasley and Tonks are 16 and still at Hogwarts.**_

_**This story, despite having MC characters like Minister Katsaros and President Knight, does not have IMA nor does it have the Guild system for the IMAF with people from around the world working where they chose. Also there is a few details such as needing a translation bracelet instead of having a building with translation wards.**_

_**Also, to keep from having to make up new sets of characters, characters from here will be used in MC and vice versa.**_


End file.
